


a certain degree of shamelessness

by fan_nerd



Series: a match worth waiting for [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, PWP, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9022996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_nerd/pseuds/fan_nerd
Summary: “I’ll have to go home early, but I’ll be waiting for you. We’ll be together for the next few days, scenting and presenting and knotting. God, knotting,” Victor drawls lazily, adjusting his hips so that he can feel Yuuri twitch against his thigh. “You’re gonna fuck me so good.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is shameless lmFAO!!! OTL just gonna go,,,take a shower TvT
> 
> response to another [fic request](http://wbtrashking.tumblr.com/tagged/wtk-writing). thanks everybody for your support and interactions!! i love talking to you all and writing these crazy fics. ♥ your support means the world to me.

When Victor’s pre-heat comes on, Yuuri’s scent gets muskier and thicker. Yuuri can’t really tell when that happens; otherwise, he’d probably be embarrassed. What Yuuri’s doing is a subconscious reaction to his mate, and Victor loves it.  
  
Victor drinks in the contrasting fragrance of his boyfriend’s tacky sweat and deliciously alpha scent, retreating to the bathroom at lunch time to finger himself open and get a little relief. He comes too soon, and Yuuri catches on because the men’s restroom of _Ice Castle_ is oozing with a pungent pre-heat stink. The shorter man flushes hot as Victor puts himself together - marginally - and stumbles to the sink to wash his hands.

He looks up at Yuuri and grins toothily, taking divine pleasure in the fact that Yuuri lights up red and smells even muskier. “I know you’re going to take care of me soon.”

Yuuri looks like a man being dragged to the gallows, his face is so full of shame and a terrible lust for life. “Well, yeah, _duh,_ I care about you.” Victor leans into Yuuri’s space, breathes him in like the shorter man is oxygen itself, and Yuuri’s words leap into stammers. “I’m, um, _uh_. You’re, um. You smell _fantastic_.”

“So do you,” Victor purrs, the sound vibrating against Yuuri’s collar. His short protégé tenses up and moves his mouth, but no sounds come out. “It’s because I’m about to go into a proper heat, you know? Your smell is stronger because of that, and I’m sure my corresponding scent is equally thick,” Victor murmurs while he twirls his fingers in Yuuri’s hair. “I’ll have to go home early, but I’ll be waiting for you. We’ll be together for the next few days, scenting and presenting and knotting. _God_ , knotting,” Victor drawls lazily, adjusting his hips so that he can feel Yuuri twitch against his thigh. “You’re gonna fuck me so good.”

“Uhh,” Yuuri eloquently responds, red up to his ears, panting as Victor whispers horribly erotic things to him and undulates his hips. “Yep, you do that. I’m gonna. Finish practice?”

Victor hums, “Mm-hmm,” and Yuuri waddles off awkwardly, whispering heatedly to himself. As Victor walks home, waving drowsily to Yuuko, Takeshi, and the triplets, he daydreams about the last heat he had shared with his partner.

Yuuri is always so timid at first, but by the time Victor comes out of the feverish nesting phase, when he’s almost spent a week wiping Victor clean and running careful hands down Victor’s face when the omega cries, Yuuri drives pleasure after pleasure after unspeakable pleasure into Victor, and Victor is hungry to jump straight to that part of this whole mess.

As promised, Yuuri comes home and takes care of him. Yuuri wipes sweat off of Victor’s brow, carefully helps Victor turn so that he can push his teeth into Victor’s glands again and scent him. The air in Victor’s room is thick with tension every single night, and Yuuri dozes while holding Victor’s hand, afraid to leave him alone, and even more terrified of what he himself might do if he let himself sleep next to Victor before the taller man is fully lucid.

Days pass before Yuuri can kiss Victor sweetly on the lips, can breathe a sigh of relief and ooze relaxation in the undertones of his scent. Yuuri slides his fingers into Victor, who pants open-mouthed at the intrusion, running hot and slick and hungry for a knot.

He pulls Yuuri on top of him, feeling faint as the smaller man flushes and exudes an aroma so heady that Victor knows he’s moments away from being in a rut. “Yes,” the older man hisses, licking the dip between Yuuri’s clavicles and purring softly when the Japanese man gulps.

Yuuri pulls his fingers out, twitching against Victor’s groin. Victor whines and closes his teary blue eyes. Yuuri coos, cradling Victor’s head as he hastily tosses on a condom and threatens to swell into a full knot before he’s inside of his mate. “Victor, just hold on, okay?” Yuuri’s breath is hot as he tries to focus, trying to keep a dam on the hormones running rampant through his mind, the smell of Victor’s slick wildly distracting. “It’s just gonna be a minute. Just a second, okay?”

“Want it _now_ ,” Victor’s voice is raw and his legs are tight around Yuuri’s calves. “Good and hot and fast, please. Yuuri. _Yuuri_.” He’s whining now and Yuuri hates how flustered Victor makes him when his voice gets all high and needy like that.

His instincts kick in as soon as he’s protected and Yuuri sinks into Victor one inch at a time. Victor mewls and moans, opening wider to accommodate the alpha. Yuuri leaves crescent-shaped imprints of the top row of his teeth on Victor’s shoulder, and Victor starts babbling when his insides are spread open for Yuuri. “Knot feels good, Yuuri. I’m so full.” Victor comes slick over Yuuri and Yuuri’s eyes roll back a little, trying very hard to stay focused. His blue eyes wander lower and he giggles. “Look at you. You’re so big for me, Yuuri. Are you turned on?”

Yuuri pulls off of Victor’s skin to hoarsely whisper, “Of course I am.” The base of his knot is thick and full to bursting, and of course where he’s connected to the omega, his member is hard and he’s concerned because he can see Victor opening up a little too widely for him. “You still feel alright?”

“More than alright,” Victor says, gripping Yuuri’s arms in a vice. “Look at us. I feel like I’m going to come again.”

Yuuri groans and adjusts himself so that he can move more comfortably inside of Victor, watching his tall mate writhe in the sheets. “You just came like, five seconds ago.”

“That’s because my alpha is so good to me,” Victor babbles some more, licking his lips and breathing haggardly as Yuuri angles into him and pushes Victor near to orgasm. Victor’s insides feel like they’re on fire, and both of them are sweating. “He fucks me good when I ask, you know? Big, round knot, pinning his omega to the mattress and rutting ‘til he’s dry.”

“Sounds like a real dream man,” Yuuri murmurs airily, coming for the first time and finally pushing in and out of Victor. In response, the silver-haired man gasps, mouth red and drool pushing at the edges as he arches his back for more leverage. Yuuri pulls out when the condom threatens to fall down, carefully pressing the plastic to himself to make sure it doesn’t tear. Victor cries as he moves, latching onto Yuuri’s back and clinging to the shorter man when he leans off of the bed to tie the protection into a knot and messily launch it into the trash can. Luckily, Yuuri’s been through this many times before, and he’s learned to bring a washcloth to the nightstand and to move the receptacle so that it’s within arms’ length of the mattress so neither of them have to go very far.

“Again, please,” Victor begs, awkwardly leeching onto Yuuri’s hips and putting his calloused hands over Yuuri’s twitching knot. Yuuri groans when Victor fingers the underside, brushing against the swollen skin there. “I feel vacant without you, and I know you have so much more to give.”

Yuuri is hard as shit and he doesn’t think Victor really appreciates how much he’s trying not to rut inside of his husband until the sun comes up. Scenting Victor, having intercourse with him; he can do those things, _and_  he can respect the older man, but Victor’s hot suggestions in his ear - where he’s whispering about Yuuri losing control and going wild - are hard to ignore. “We’ve got to slow down, Vitya.” Yuuri’s words sound slurred even to himself, and he tries to shake the fog from his mind. “You’re too caught up in your heat to know what you’re saying.”

“I know exactly what I’m saying,” Victor growls, pulling Yuuri on top of him again, rolling his hips and eliciting hisses from both of their mouths. “Rut to your heart’s content, Yuuri. I need it, need _you_ , I love you. I’m in heat, my skin is on fire, and I need this. Lose control, Yuuri. Knot me as much as you wish. _Please_.”

“ _Fucking damn it,_ ” Yuuri mutters, hitching Victor’s legs up, messily rolling a new condom over himself, and driving into his partner at a merciless pace. He makes Victor scrabble against the sheets and whisper while he cries. “You’re really knot-hungry this time. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I want to feel _all_  of it,” Victor murmurs, smiling softly as he blinks hot, heat-induced tears away. “I want to feel the split of your knot filling me up. I want to feel it when you’re too big to pull out. I want to drown in your scent, because I love this. I _love_  us like this, hot and desperate and inseparable.” Victor gives Yuuri a wobbly smile and Yuuri dips his head in embarrassment, groaning and growing ever larger inside of his mate. “You’re a good alpha, Yuuri. You’d never hurt me. Do you want more of this? Do you dislike the sensations?”

“No, god no,” Yuuri breathes heavily, rutting into Victor as his eyes start to cross in bliss. Victor screams when Yuuri stills, knot too bulbous to do anything other than kiss the tall omega sloppily and shake his sweaty bangs out of his eyes.

“You’re perfect,” Victor lolls, tongue sticking out of his mouth in exertion, hands weakly scrabbling for purchase in Yuuri’s hair. “You know that, right? So good to me. The only mate for me.”

“You might have told me once or twice,” Yuuri quips back softly, jutting a hard angle into Victor again and making the other man howl. Victor comes slick down his thighs, shining with sweat and come. Yuuri pulls out after he comes again, panting desperately. He can’t even be bothered to lean over and get rid of the waste. He just flops down on Victor, slides the condom off, and lets his tacky knot lie on Victor’s thighs.

“You’re burning up,” Victor murmurs, lips tickling the skin of Yuuri’s nape, hands sliding over Yuuri’s perspiring back.

“Just had sex twice in a row, thanks,” Yuuri replies quietly, twining their hands again. Victor rubs his thighs together and purrs against Yuuri’s shoulder. The younger man sighs, smiling softly at the omega. “But I see that wasn’t enough.”

“Sorry,” Victor hums, but his expression is not at all apologetic. He’s sweaty and slick and his appetite feels bottomless. “Maybe one more time? For me?”

Yuuri kisses Victor’s forehead, leans on his elbows, and reaches for another condom from the night stand. “For you? Anything.”

Victor hums and opens his mouth deliciously wide when Yuuri’s tongue slides into his entrance, lapping slick from between his legs.

They spend the rest of the week similarly, rutting and knotting until they are both weary to their bones and they reek of each other’s scents.

**Author's Note:**

> chat with me on tumblr [@wbtrashking](http://wbtrashking.tumblr.com/)!! i take requests ofc, but im currently writing another non-request fic, and i have a few rqs i'm finishing as well, so it might take me a while to respond, but no worries. i'll get to them. ♥


End file.
